


A Late Night Rendezvous

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emily makes an apperance, Fluff, Just too older guys fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Emily catches a thief sneaking into her Father's room. The thief was expected.





	A Late Night Rendezvous

Emily stared out over the expanse of her city, her eyes trailed over the lights below her and then slowly looked up to the stars above, not nearly as bright. Things had calmed considerably since what happened with Delilah and she was glad to have her father back to normal. Well, relatively normal, at least. Corvo had been acting rather different, lately.

It had started out small. He would hum the song she had heard so often as a child, when her mother was alive, as he went about his daily duties. He also seemed to smile more often, which was lovely. It was nice seeing her father in high spirits again. She always wished he would smile more since her mother's death.

She shook her her head, clearing her father from her mind and sighed once more. She had tasted adventure when Delilah came and now it was back to the monotony of ruling. She didn't hate being Empress, she was trained and raised to be one, but she craved that fun and adventure in her life. 

Emily turned from her city and made her way silently through the halls. Maybe she could sneak out and jump along rooftops like she used to. Though her powers would add a little more spice to her nightly run.

A click made the young Empress pause. She silently crept towards the other end of the hall, where her father's room was. Her steps we silent as she approached the corner and peered around it.

There, crouching in front of her father's door with lockpicks in hand fiddling with the lock, was a thief dressed fully in leather, a scarf over his face. What kind of mad thief would break into the tower of the Empress?

An excited grin broke out onto Emily’s face. A fierce burn pulsed through her hand as she shadow walked. Her eyes stayed upon the thief as she slinked upon the ground towards him. He paused in his picking and glanced behind himself.

The thief scrambled back as his eyes laid upon Emily’s shadowy form, but it wasn't fast enough as she grabbed his ankle and he collided with the hard flooring, yelping as she lifted him into the air and opened her father's door, depositing the man on the ground. “Father, I found this th-” She stopped speaking for a moment as Emily realized her father was in some fine night clothes she had never seen before.

“Emily…” The man's eyes trailed down to where the thief was then slowly back to his daughter, then back down. “Ah, Master Thief.” He greeted awkwardly.

“Royal Protector.” The man replied just as awkwardly, the mask having fallen when Emily dragged him inside.

Silence reigned for a few long moments as Emily’s eyes flitted between the two men as they shifted uncomfortably.

Emily made a face, “Okay, gross. Dad, are you serious? Next time, tell me when your boyfriend is coming over.” 

Corvo held up his hands. “He's not-” The assassin paused, looking to the thief who gave him a look that read, ‘I'm not what?’ and he re-evaluated his words. “Emily, this is Garrett… I didn't want to tell you about him, I thought you would be angry.”

The young woman’s eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, “Why in the Void would I be angry? Outsider’s blood, is it because he's a man? You know I'm seeing Wyman!”

Corvo winced and avoided his daughter's gaze, “I didn't want you to think that I don't love your mother anymore…”

Emily sighed as her face softened into a gentle smile, “Mom died 16 years ago. You're allowed to move on.” She walked over and wrapped her arms around her father in a tight embrace “For a smart man, you sure are an idiot sometimes.”

The older man let out a small choked laugh and gripped his daughter tightly before pulling away, his eyes trailed back to Garrett still sitting on the floor and he cleared his throat.

The young Empress let out a small cough and donned a knowing smile, “I'll leave you two be. It was nice meeting you Garrett, but I must be off. Empress things to do.”

“Emily it's the middle of the night–”

“Have fun!” She shut the door behind her.

Silence.

Garrett broke it. “Like father like daughter. Her powers are even creepier than yours, Crow.” He commented as he stood and dusted himself off.

Corvo groaned but stepped forward into Garrett’s space, tugging down his hood. “Stuff it Magpie.” A laugh bubbled up in his throat at the eyeroll the younger man gave him.

The door opened once more and Emily poked her head in, her eyes screwed tightly shut. “Also, offer him a job. Thief, spymaster, something.” Her head quickly retreated and the door slammed shut.

Garrett looked confused and a little horrified. “What?”

A fully belly laugh came from Corvo now and he fought to catch his breath. “She recognizes skill when she sees it. Thinks you'd be great at being her personal thief or spymaster.”

“You know how well I work with others Corvo.” Garrett snapped.

“You work just fine with me, my dear.” His tone turned husky and an arm wrapped around the smaller man. “And if you accepted, you would be working with me. Emily too but I think she'll grow on you.”

Garrett’s eyes looked away, trying to push down the flush rising to his cheeks. “Could I still steal for myself?”

Corvo hummed and nuzzled just behind the thief’s ear with his nose. “I'll even tell you which obnoxious rich people to rob. I'd build you your own clock tower here in the castle. Anything for my magpie.”

The thief groaned and pushed away Corvo's face. “You're ridiculous.” He glared and started tugging off his gear as Corvo watched like, well, a crow. 

“I'm serious. We've been putting off rebuilding the old clock tower and we need a new once since that gang blew it up almost two years ago.” He shrugged nonchalantly as his lover removed his clothes down to his undergarments.

Garrett hummed and walked back over to Corvo, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the man. “Last I checked you don't rule the Empire. You can't decide things like that.”

Corvo let out a throaty laugh and lifted Garrett up and walked him over to the bed. “Yes, but my daughter is the Empress. She'd let me.” He placed his lover down and kissed him softly. “Is it odd?”

“Odd?” Garrett hummed softly as Corvo's lips trailed down his jaw and neck.

“Having someone dote on you? Spoil you? Treat you like nobility?” Corvo murmured into his ear, nibbling on it lightly, feeling the heat come off of Garrett in waves.

“Please don't. I'm not one of those cruel stuck up nobles. Your daughter doesn't seem like one, however.” Garrett grunted softly as Corvo latched his mouth onto his collarbone, sucking a dark hickey into the flesh.

“Yes, of course. My darling Magpie is so pure hearted, being a thief and all.” Corvo teased and pulled back, tugging off his own shirt before removing Garrett’s.

Garrett watched as Corvo tossed their shirts across the room, eyes following the hair from his chest down to the trail that dipped below the waistband of his pants. “You're one to talk. I know how much shit you stole yourself when you were on the run.”

Corvo seemed to flush in embarrassment at that. “Less talking, more kissing.” He connected their lips again and let they out a moan in unison as he grinded their crotches together. “Let's get these infernal things off you.” The older man growled and tugged on the offending article of clothing.

The Master Thief let out a choked chuckle and assisted him in removing them. “Get yours off too, you hypocrite.”

Corvo laughed heartily and removed his own trousers, stumbling just a little but landing on his knees on the softest bed that Garrett had ever laid on in his life. The thief wriggled further into that bedding as Corvo situated himself between his legs, peppering kisses across his torso and up his neck before capturing Garrett’s already reddening lips in an open mouthed kiss.

More heated kisses came in the next few moments, hands caressing each other needily and finding the spots that they knew drove each other wild. Garrett held onto the back of one of Corvo's hands that was gripping his own hip, loving how big they were. Corvo had noticed early on that Garrett seemed to have a thing for his large hands and broader frame in general, his thief often reverently stroking his shoulders and chest. 

Garrett let out a small whimper as he felt Corvo's suddenly slick fingers press against him. He bit his lip and tugged on Corvo's longer hair for another deep kiss.

Corvo obliged his lover and kissed him again as his fingers stretched him open. The younger man writhed in Corvo's grasp, gasping and moaning softly against his lips and his fingers tangling into his hair and tugging roughly, knowing how his partner loved it.

“Why are you always so wriggly? You'd think you'd be used to sitting still.” Brown eyes shone with amusement.

“Fuck off.” Garrett glared, but it held no heat. “I move all the time so people don't see me in one spot.” Suddenly he let out a long moan as Corvo took advantage to rub against his sweet spot.

“What was that Magpie? Couldn't hear it over your moans.” Corvo had the biggest shit eating grin on his face and Garrett couldn't stand it.

“I hate you.” The smaller man groused.

“I’m not quite sure you do, my dear.” His fingers withdraw and he ran his hand down his cock to slick it with oil, letting out a grunt at the friction.

Garrett hummed and leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Corvo's cock. “Apologize. Or I won't let you.” He swiped his thumb over the leaking slit of the other man's cock with his eyebrow raised as he waited. 

Corvo let out something that almost sounded like a whine. “Void...I'm sorry Magpie, let me fuck you?”

The younger man smirked and released him with a playful flourish. “I guess I’ll let you.”

Garrett almost yelped as Corvo practically tackled him down, pulling the smaller man’s legs into his lap and rubbed his cock against his ass teasingly, earning himself a glare before lining up and pushing into him slowly.

“Gods, Corvo.” Garrett moaned and dug his fingers into his lover's back as he clutched his lover to him, his nails leaving half moons in the tanned flesh.

It started slow. Corvo covering Garrett’s lips and face with sweet kisses and holding one of his hands above his head as he thrust into him. It did not stay slow for long.

Corvo’s thrusts got faster and a little more erratic. Garrett’s legs wrapped tight like a vice around his partner’s hips and he clung to him as he gasped and whined into Corvo’s shoulder.

“Garrett, fuck. My sweet Magpie.” Corvo kissed him roughly, nibbling along his bottom lip, moving his kisses down his jaw and neck. He began nibbling as he got close, just little nips along Garrett’s neck and shoulder, knowing his lover was more sensitive to pain than himself.

Almost like Garrett read his mind, he placed his lips on Corvo's shoulder and kissed it softly before biting roughly. The elder man moaned loudly and his hips stuttered as he came.

Garrett grinned as he felt Corvo slow but reach out to grab his cock, wanting his lover to get off too. It didn't take long before Garrett followed Corvo's example and came on his stomach.

The pair panted heavily and lay next to each other on the bed, wrapped up in each other.

“Mm. Are you going to tell Emily how we met?” Garrett ran his fingers through Corvo's hairy chest.

The man laughed deeply. “Do you really want me to tell her I caught you trying to rob the Palace?”

“Maybe not.”

The pair cleaned off and cuddled together once more, drifting to sleep. Corvo buried his nose into his love’s short fluffy hair, whispering “I love you Garrett.” He didn't expect to hear it back. Garrett never said it. 

The man was almost fully asleep when he heard it. “I love you too my Crow.”


End file.
